Midas Virus
Background The Midas Virus is an extremely dangerous techno organic bioalchem viral weapon of alien design. Originally developed by the extinct Seraka as a weapon of final resort during their civil wars, it is self-replicating and self-modifying virus. Rather than target flesh and blood, it infects and corrupts machinery. Circuits and steel mutate and twist into the architecture of it's extinct alien forebearers. But machines are not the only thing at risk. Those possessing bionics or mechanical enhancements are vulnerable. Whole worlds, Titan Legions, and the Bronze Claws chapter have been infected. Ordo Xenos continues to struggle for a cure, but the only one so far is exterminatus. Microbiology The Midas Virus is not wholely biologal. The Seraka were masters of genetic manipulation among other things and they wanted to make a truly terrifying weapon as boast to their skill. Midas is a fusion of nanocircuitry and virus, a nanovirus. (MORE TO FOLLOW) History Golden Wars The origins of Midas stretch back eons to the twilight days of the Seraka Empire. Its golden era was longer over, now its borders beset by invaders and and it's territory fracturing into warring geno-factions. Their vast geno-armies were turned towards eachother and the Empire fracture. Each faction competed in a genetic-arms to produced the superior gene-soldier. Brutal warfare shattered planets and quelched stars to death. In the final years of the Golden Wars, terrific and horrify weapons were produced en masse, the Midas Virus was only one of many. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Outbreak Symptoms For machines, infection and corruption are swift and near unstoppable. Ordo Xenos does not yet fully comprehend its workings, but from what they can discern the Midas is a alchem weapon that transmutates what it touches and twists it into monsterous and yet hauntingly beautiful forms. The more it corrupts the larger it spreads until whole Hive-cities are consumed and transform into golden cities and alien spires. Those infected become part alien themselves, twisted into their echeos of their makers, nothing is left of their minds just as alien and incomprehensible as their makers. Biological Vectors Beings of flesh and blood are also vulnerable to the virus, if they are part machine. If so, then they will be corrupted if it colonizes too far. Ironically, ordinary humans are less at risk while Tech-Priests, Titan Legions, and even the Adeptus Astartes are the most vulnerable. Time for total corruption is roughly a few weeks. *'Stage I '- The initial infection is difficult to notice at first and is first observe in machinery or any advanced form of technology. In bionic limbs the faint patterns of golden vine-like veins are visible under close inspection. These patterns will creep up and become more visible as the corruption progresses. Gradually preformance actually improves for a time, old quirks vanishing and never needing maintence and all damage just vanishing when not under surveillance. At this point it is still possible to save the host if the infected limb or parts are removed. *'Stage II' - With the virus rooted, it slowly takes hold. Once it has colonized the machinery enough, the Midas will actually jump to the biology of the host. Victims will suffer varying degrees of illness that will intensify as the infection progresses. This includes fever and vomiting black viscera composing of destroyed issue. Hair loss and the falling of teeth are also common. Within days he victim suffering behavioral changes, mood swings, smalls gaps in logic and sentences or subtle changes in mannerism. The final phase of Stage II will result in a massive and terrible wave of illness and pain as their own bodies attempt to purge their systems *'Stage III '- When it progressses this far, it's alchem vectors take hold. Mechanicus Biologists are stumped on how this is possible but have observed what happens. The virus alchemically transmutates flesh and metal into one and its tendrils dig deeper into the host. Their very cytoarchitecture will crystallize into a better conductor matrix, quicking the spread exponentially. The host will feel no pain, rather it has been observed that the infected will feel elated. Members of the Roaring Stars who were infected claimed to have gained whole new senses, most of which they could not explain. Among those were the abilities to see through walls, perfect memory, hearing at different frequencies not meant for human or even post-human ears and strength like never before. This is the virus tampering with the host's biology in ways the Imperium cannot yet understand. It has been theorized that this is the Space Marines actually melding with their armor's auto-senses along with the rest of their armor. *'Stage IV' - The Mida's viral mass reach critical levels and it's alchem vectors are in full swing. Fleshmetal sinks deeper into the body while the Midas flows freely through the victim's veins, replacing their blood and leaving him to bleed only golden mercury. Their iris' too become golden. Meanwhile their golden fleshmetal now accelartes into a new level of mutation. With steel and flesh firmly as one, all begins to change. The infected started developed bladed growths and vestigial wing-like structures, like those seen on Serakan spires. Skin hardens and takes a fluted texture with the same vine-like patterns as the Stage I infection. The victim's personality recedes as the virus invades the brain, transforming it into a matrix of cyto-crystal. *'Stage V' - The host has been totally corrupted into a Midan biomaton abominations. They are no longer recognizable from what they once were, golden eyes, black fangs and with all manner of alien design. Infact they seem more mechanical and baroque if not a little organic as well. It is not understood what goes through the minds of Midan-corrupted. Their goals are indescernable but they still need to consume energy, whether mechanically as with Midan-corrupted marines who absorb enerny via the mutated remains of their backpack and solar cells. However most Midan-humans obtain energy conventionally, through consuming bio-organic matter. This means anything organic is useable, especially meat. Outbreak Incidents *'The Naraka Incident' - *'Corruption of Nzal' - *'Roaring Stars' - Trivia Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Viral Conditions Category:Xeno Weaponry